Other Uses For That Damn Sharingan
by hoplessly-hopeful
Summary: Sasuke has a problem and Iruka has the answer? What help has Iruka given Naruto that leads to dirty dancing and teaching Sasuke something all in the same night.


Title: Other Uses For That Damn Sharingan

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own the lovely Naruto and Co. Slight ooc

Summary: Sasuke has a problem and Iruka knows how to fix it. What kind of problem leads to Naruto doing a sexy dance with Sai and teaching Sasuke something new all in the same night. Yaoi, lemon

Ramblies Ramblies: just a little smut I had in my mind.

Sasuke and I walked to meet our team for morning training. Sasuke glared angrily at the ground evading all eyecontact.

"Sasu it's ok"

I wispered in the sweetest voice I had, and tried pulling on Sasuke's sleeve. The taller boy grunted and continued to look away. I was trying so hard to calm him down but my raven continued to ignore all of my attempts.

"Sasuke please just listen"

I touched his shoulder gently. He ripped his arm away with a viciousness he so rarely uses around me anymore.

I found myself sighing as he sat down at the edge of our training clearing. Kakashi, who odly enough was there before us, watched our odd interaction. As he stood to begin he clasped his hands together. We were no longer an official squad but we still trained with kakashi because of his experience.

"ok Sasuke and Sai team up and spar, Naruto come talk to me for a moment."

I looked up at my old sensei in surprise.

"yes, sensie?"

I lock eyes with him and he scratches his chin through the ever present blue mask. To this day I find myself wondering what the hell his face looked like. Shaking the random thought out of my mind I refocused on the former teacher.

"what's up with you and grouchy over there"

The jonin pointed at Sasuke with his chin. I found myself looking over my shoulder at said boy and a soft smile spreading across my face. Sighing in frustration I looked back to kakashi.

"Nothing he's just upset is all"

Kakashi started to respond when Iruka materiized by his side, causing me to jump slightly. "Gomen Naruto, Kakashi, I'm not interupting anything am I?" I shook my head as Kakashi replied.

"No Naruto here was just telling me about Sasuke's problem with cumming to quickly"

I literally felt my jaw hit the ground and my eyes bulge out of my head. A blush covored Iruka's face as he tried to pass the unease with a cough.

"wh-wh-what, when...I never said that"

I stammered out half heartidly, recieving a eyeroll from Kakashi.

"oh then what has our little Uchiha so upset."

He said staring me down. It was my turn for an uncomfortable blush and cough. I felt my feet overlap at the toes as I fidgeted in emberasment.

"well, I mean, that is. Yes but you made it sound bad. He tries, you know, it's just the one area his self control is lacking...he gets so excited..."

I stammer out, the sentence dying half finished. Suddenly I felt a grip on my wrist. A very excited ninja looked at me.

"Nah! Iruka what-"

I tried to pull back my wrist.

"I know exactly how to fix this!"

Iruka nearly shouted, abandoning his usual prudyness.

"Fix this. How would you know that"

My old academy sensie sent a sideways glance at Kakashi. Kakashi rolled his eyes again and threw his hands up in the air.

"Really Iruka everyone has to know about that. It's better now, and we can go again and again. Especially when I put my-"

Iruka thankfully covored Kakashi's mouth before he got to descriptive.

"Naruto, just you come by my place after you finish here we'll talk ok?"

Iruka's insane eagerness still on his face. I nodded slowly uterly emberassed by the whole thing.

"ok but Sasuke and I have a party at Kiba's to go to tonight so I can't stay long"

iruka nodded vigerously.

"fine, fine. That'll work perfectly. See you then"

He was gone in another puff of smoke, never actually explaining his original reason for showing up. I found myself looking at Kakashi with a small smirk. He met my gaze with a bored one.

"what"

He finally asked in a muffled voice.

"nothing, and don't worry I won't tell anyone about your problem"

I tried to keep the chuckle out of my voice but failed miserably. The grey haired jonin just shrugged and walked back to the training grounds.

"Not like anyone would believe you"

Sasuke am I walked up to Kiba's house silenty. He was still brooding as usual, while I was thinking about what Iruka had told me.

I'm sure if anyone had walked by his house and glanced in the window they would be scarred. As my old teacher thrust his fingers together speratically and mimed an ass fuck to vividly. Though the whole conversation had been disturbing and uncomfortable he had given me some useful advice.

As the two of us entered the large party I could literally feel Sasuke ice over. He hated parties, yet I always dragged him along. I know that makes me a bad boyfriend but if I have to sit through those terrible poetry slams he is going to a party.

"Hey Sasu I'm going to dance, ok"

I whisper as he takes a seat at the makeshift bar, knowing he won't want to join me. He only nods in return and tentivly squezes my hand. He was so terrible with PDA it was almost humorous, but over time I found his small kisses and reassuring hand touches sweet. When he became jealous it was a whole different story. Sasuke would visibly stake his claim over me to everyone watching, that was the Sasuke I needed to bring out tonight.

I slipped down the dance floor with Irukas first hint ringing through my head as I looked for a certain raven. /make him see what he needs from you, do something openly sexual/ Upon seeing my goal I let out a very unmanly squeak and swayed over to him.

"naruto!"

I recieved a feighned smile from Sai as I approached. He was dressed in dark leather pants and a tight teeshirt. The girl he had been dancing with was promtly abandoned as he met my stride until we were inches apart.

"hey Sai I didn't know you were back yet."

I greeted happily as the bass in the song began to thump loudly. Sai ran one hand through my kinky blond hair and placed the other lazily around my waist. Almost instinctivly I ground against him to the beat of the song.

"oh I just got back"

He replied slowly as his hand cupped my jean clad ass and brought us closer together. Looking back it is funny that we talk about such random things during such an intimate dance, but Sai and I are nothing more than friends who like to dirty dance. I rotated my body so my back was to his chest and slung a arm around his neck. He allowed one hand to caress my inner thigh oposit my penis, careful not to touch it. While his other hand skimed the waistband of my pants.

Our dance was getting heavier as the music and lights pulsated around us when two giggily girls aproached. Ino with her lengthy blond hair stood behind Sai while Sakura took up the space infront of me. Pressed as tightly together as possible we moved seductivly to the music.

"oi, Naruto! I haven't seen you dance like this in a long time"

Sakura nearly shouted over the increasing volume of the music. I smiled back at my grade school crush.

"I'm trying to teach Sasuke something"

I said back and ran my free hand through her hair. She only nodded befor fisting my shirt and swaying her hips against mine.

"if it's how to become even more pissed off I think you've got it"

She murmered against my neck with the dying song. I smirked glad my plan was working. Looking to the edge of the stage I saw Sasuke approaching, venom in his dark eyes. As the songs changed I pulled away from the group, which quickly tightened back together, and approached Sasuke.

"teme are you going to dance with me?"

I asked in the most innocent voice I could muster. I had to stop a laugh that threatened at my throat as I saw him raise his eyebrow slightly.

"dance? More like a dancefloor orgy"

He stated, I could see the jealousy he was trying so hard to conceal.

"ma, Sasu you are such a prude"

I replied turning on my heels back to the dancefloor. A firm grasp on my wrist caused me to stop short. I turned around slightly before being yanked off the dance floor and out of the door.

Outside we could sill hear the loud music as it turned to a slow song. Before I knewhat was happening I was wrapped in Sauke's arms and pinned against his chest. A smirk played across my lips as I looked into his eyes. He rolled said dark orbs.

"just dance dobe-koi."

He wispered as I layed my head against his shoulder. And dance we did. People may think the dance with Sai was to hot or when the girls joined it was to heavy, but this slow simple swaying with My love was far more intamite and meaningful than anything that happened on the dance floor.

I found myself burrowing my face deep into the nape of his neck and fisting the front of his shirt. He oh so gently cupped my chin and placed a kiss on my lips, with a tenderness reserved only for me.

"nnn, Sasuke"

I wispered in just the way he likes before nipping at his ear. I felt the shiver cross his spine as I playfully nibbled his ear. His pale arms tightend around me and pulled me closer, if even possible. I felt the familiar rush of air spinning around me and we were in his room.

I kicked my pile of clothes that had been growing on our mostly shared home. Sasuke grunted as our lips colided and his tongue delved into my mouth.

Gods it was amazing. Before Sasuke I never realized that something as simple as a kiss could be so fantastic. All thoughts I had were lost into a puddle of lust as he skillfuly took over my mouth. I could feel my pants tightening to a painful state while my bottom lip was abused between his hungry teeth. My arms were loosly locked around his neck with my finger teasing his hair, his own erection poking against my stomach. The ridged organ caused me to let out a throaty groan.

I broke the kiss and took a few expieramental breaths. Clearing my head to a small degree I tried to remember what Iruka had told me. /let him cum quickly once before he is in you it will help him last longer when it matter/ Grabbing Sasuke's shirt I suddenly pushed him into the matress. His ass was on the edge and his legs hug over. Back flat to the orange comforter, I had forced him to buy, he raised a curious eyebrow. Grinning my signature grin a placed a hand tentivly on his chest signaling for him to stay where he was.

When he placed his lovely raven hair back into the bed I slowly unzipped his pants. Letting the dark fabric slide down beautiful pale legs I slowly traced my fingers up and down his exposed thighs. Lacing my fingers into the bottoms of his boxers I jerked them down to join the jeans clustered at his ankles. His erection stood at full attention out of the dark tuffs of hair.

My mouth was dry even as I ran my tongue over my lips. Biting at the bottom of my lip once I licked experiamentily across the bottom of his penis. It wasn't that I had never sucked him off befor, I had many times, I wanted this to be perfect and go just right. At the wanting twitch the pale memeber gave I smirked. Laying one tender kiss on the head I swiftly took it deep into my mouth. The sensitive head rubbed against my throat while the thick base filled my mouth. Swalloing deepily and swirling my tongue I began to message the already weeping organ.

"nnn-naruto"

My Sasuke was panting trying to warn me. With an urgent suck and a gentle tease of his balls he exploded in my mouth.

"ahh! Naruto!"

He gasped out a sudden shame covoring his face. Before he could turn away from me I grabbed his face and locked him in a mind searing kiss. I released his lips only after I was sure he wouldn't move away. /utilize his sharingan it will aide in his selfcontrol/

"Sasu let's play a little game, ne?"

I stared into his dark orbs and ran my hand down his cheeck bearly touching the warm flesh. He only nodded clearly unsure of what i ment. In a quick movement I had a kunia in his face and he was holding my wrist tightly, his dark eyes spinning red with the sharingan. I smirked slightly and pulled my hand back dropping the weapon innocently.

"good boy sasu now stay just like that"

I spoke teasingly before running a playful lick across his cheeck. He watched me carefully, his eyes still spining, as I peeled away from him and shimmied out of my. With a seductive swirl of my hips I straddled his bare waist. Lacing our lips together in a fiery passion our groins ground together.

I vaguly felt him sit up under me, our lips breaking when a dark fabric passes over his head. With a kick of the pants at his ankles we were both completely naked and Sasuke had me pinned on my back. How did I get under him so suddenly? As he pressed his thigh against my burning erection I found that i didn't really care. I could see him biting his lip an closing his eyes, something he always did when he was trying to en the sharingan. Arching my back so our erections slide together I caught his attention. He raised a thin eyebrow at me, silently questioning the sudden movement.

"leave them, Sasuke. There nnn sexy"

I punctuated the thought with another well placed arche and a thick moan. Sasuke let out a throaty groan and reopened his still red eyes. I grinned at the success before I felt a searing bit on my neck.

"naaa!"

I let out a wanton moan as his sharp teeth traveled south. There was nothing I lived more than his teeth on my body, well maybe his dick inside of me but that was more of a need. As his teeth marked my chest his fingers traced down my back and around my entrance. With a quick movement two fingers were inside of me. I wiggled slightly as ge sissored his fingers inside of me. My walls physically fought the inrusion causing pain and discomfort to shoot up my spin. When the tight area finaly loosened enough a third finger was inserted. Gods it was so warm, I could feel the fingers moving almost dancing inside of me. They played across every inner nerve. Stinging and providing slight pleasure all at the same time. Then suddenly they were gone.

Sasuke smirked as I wimpered. He shuffled around the side of the bed for something. With what I assumed to be a pleased grunt he sat up with a condom (yes a condom!) Rolling it on to his twitching cock he looked into my eyes. His red eyes were different than the dark orbs. Obviously they are colored differently but more specificaly he usually looks as though he is in pain trying to keep his erection from spewing. Now they were full of love lust and want. Staring at eachother he thrust smoothly into my tight heat.

I'm not going to lie and say it was great. Infact it hurt like hell his cock was vastly different than three fingers. I could feel the tears trickiling down my face as the burning pain consumed me. Sasuke leaned forward as slowly as possible, so as no to cause me anymore discomfort, and kissed the tears off of my face.

It was so strange to have Sasuke like this. Even though we were greatly familiar with eachother intimatly and in everyway it still amazed me the tenderness he could show. I nodded against him signaling for him to move. Sasuke rocked slowly against me his head bearly scraping my prostate. My head lulled back at the teasing motion. He rolled my hips in his hands and pulled out until he was bearly set in at the tip.

"I'm going to have to punish you for that slutty dance today"

He growled and punctuated with a harsh thrust and a long pull again. With a strong thrust he rammed into my prostate sending my hips shootin off the bed and my breathe falling out in a gasp.

"fuck, Sasuke, yes punish me please. I was so bad letting Sai touch me!"

I groaned shamelessly like a bitch in heat. The sparks were blinding as he rehit the prostate over and over. It took me over like a sickness and a need. It was odd to feel this high from the simple act of sex but as the clock ticked and the thrusts continued well past the time my Sasu useually faltered out I lost myself.

His eyes were spinning with a hypnotic lust as he pumped harder and harder. My burning need rubbed between our two well trimmed abs my precum acting as a lube. When Sasuke's end drew closer I felt the heavy movements in his thrusts.

The front of his hips slammed into legs. Gruting in irritation his pale hands grabbed the back of my thighs and he hiked my legs over his shoulders.

"holy fuck !"

I exploded spontaneously at the deep thrust and the animalistic yank of my earlobe between his teeth. I felt my rings tighten around Sasuke repeatedly and for the first time in our year and a half sexual relationship he came after me.

I could feel his hot breath panting against me before he pulled out. Blinking his eyes repeatedly they faded into the beautiful darkness I was acustomed to. He colapsed next to me his long raven hair covering some of his face.

"wow"

Was the only inteligable sound I could make out of his incoherent gasping. I rolled to my side so we were face to face and layer my hand onhis arm tenderly. I placed a chaste kiss on his glowing face and grinned cheekily.

"how did a dobe like you come up with that idea"

sasuke bearly wispered in my direction. I rolled my eyes and kissed his nose before getting up and heading toward the shower, not noticing the raven follow me.

Many hours later I found myself sweat covored and exhausted laying next to the sleeping bastard. His soft snoring resonated through the room and I chuckled who would have thought that damn Ichiha blood trait was useful for sex. Even more who would have thought Iruka would be the one to teach me it's secret use. Kissing my teme one more time I snuggled into his chest and fell into a content sleep.

Perv-sage shoved tissues into his nose and stared down Naruto. The hyperactive teen looked at his elder and smiled.

"Is that a good enough reason to miss training today because back and ass hurt like hell."

The old sage blinked a few times and nodded slowly trying to remeber how to breath. he had been angry when his student hobbled in over two hours late refusing to train but after that story how could he stay mad. His student had unknowingly given him a great new story idea. Taking out a flippad and pen he looked at Naruto.

"so why don't you tell me what exactly Iruka told you about using the sharingan as a sex prolonger."

Naruto began to retell the instructions he recieved as Jariyah scrawled quickly onto the paper. A few hours later Pervy-sage figured he had all he needed.

"ok. One last question Naruto do you ever get to stick your dick up anything"

Sakura who had just walked in with a drink nearly choked at what she heard. Wide eyed and embarassed she slowly backed out of the double glass doors hoping to here nothing more.

Ok ok ok just a little something something stuck in my mind. I know it jumps from a party to sex rather oddly but I had the whole dance with sai bugging me. There ya go so review. 


End file.
